


Vai Negar-me Sua Companhia Nessa Noite Festiva?

by Aline_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, Severus - Freeform, hermione - Freeform, sevmione - Freeform, snamione, snanger
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aline_Black/pseuds/Aline_Black
Summary: Ele a reencontrou em um baile, ela estava magnífica. Mesmo após tantos anos afastado dela, não foi capaz de esquecê-la.O que o destino reservava para os dois a partir de agora?(Snamione)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape





	Vai Negar-me Sua Companhia Nessa Noite Festiva?

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:  
> 1\. O universo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling.  
> 2\. História com foco no casal Snape e Hermione.  
> 3\. Imagem de capa não me pertence. Imagem retirada do Google. Apenas foi editada por mim.

**_Vai negar-me sua companhia nessa noite festiva?_ **

****

A guerra havia acabado há algum tempo. Faz seis anos que Harry venceu Voldemort. Apesar das perdas, todos seguimos em frente, reconstruímos nosso mundo e demos continuidade às nossas vidas.

A partir do ano seguinte, no dia das bruxas, passou a ser oferecido um baile, em homenagem à aqueles que lutaram, que morreram, que sobreviveram, que perderam alguém na batalha.

Alguns bruxos achavam aquele um ótimo momento para rever os amigos e homenagear os que partiram. Mas eu simplesmente detestava essa data. Pois ela me trazia lembranças muito cruéis, cruéis demais para serem revividas anualmente. Essa foi uma das razões que levaram-me a afastar-me da sociedade bruxa.

Mas estava praticamente impossível sustentar essa escolha, de me manter longe de tudo e todos. Afinal, agora, eu também era considerado um “herói”, graças ao garoto Potter.

Consegui, por cinco anos, não comparecer a esta ridícula celebração, sempre arrumava uma viagem para um local longe, próximo a data do baile.

Mas esse ano foi impossível escapar, aquela bruxa velha não desistiu enquanto eu não afirmei que estaria no maldito baile. Minerva McGonagall pode ser muito persuasiva quando quer e isso não é algo bom, pelo menos não foi algo bom para mim. Ela finalmente conseguiu convenceu-me a comparecer esse ano.

Então, aqui estou eu, presente nessa celebração, cercado de pessoas que eu sequer suporto e que ainda duvidam de meus atos durante a guerra.

Cheguei há cerca de trinta minutos, nesse curto período de tempo eu já havia sido cumprimentado por inúmeros “conhecidos” que vinham até mim com simpatia obviamente forçada, parabenizar-me pelo auxílio prestado, durante a guerra, à Ordem da Fênix.

Mas, apesar de ter visto muitos rostos familiares circulando pelo local, eu ainda não havia avistado o brilhante trio de ouro. Obviamente eles viriam, como o trio de ouro, que “salvou o mundo bruxo”, não estaria presente? Porém, estavam aparentemente atrasados

Eu estava sentado no bar, tomando uma dose de Firewhisky, quando ouvi um grande burburinho se formar. Ao olhar para trás, buscando a origem do barulho, avisto a entrada do salão. E lá estão eles, os três favoritos da sociedade bruxa: Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger.

Por um momento, meu coração pareceu que saltaria do peito. Fazia muito tempo que eu não a via. E agora ela estava ali, há alguns metros de distância. Estava linda, na verdade, deslumbrante, com seu cabelo ondulado e seu vestido carmim.

Nunca a havia visto daquela maneira, na verdade, eu acho que me forcei a nunca vê-la dessa maneira. Sempre tentei manter a imagem de Hermione adolescente em minha mente, lembrando-me que ela era muito jovem para mim. Mas agora, vendo-a adulta, era muito difícil enganar-me. Ela havia crescido, era uma mulher e estava ainda mais linda, não havia como negar esse fato.

Durante muito tempo eu acreditei que, se me afastasse dela o sentimento que tinha, contido em meu coração, desapareceria. Mas isso foi um grande equívoco. Foi somente preciso vislumbrar ela outra vez, que meu coração voltou a palpitar desenfreadamente. 

Assisti o quarteto aproximando-se das pessoas, cumprimentando-as brevemente para logo juntarem-se aos demais Weasleys que já estavam no salão.

Apesar de meu coração estar palpitante, eu não iria até Hermione. Eu me manteria em meu lugar, sentado no bar, tomando minha bebida e tentaria ir embora em alguns minutos, assim que eu conseguisse despistar Minerva, que aparentemente não tirava os olhos de mim. Certamente ela sabe que assim que eu tiver uma boa chance, irei embora prontamente.

Eu estava arquitetando meus “planos de fuga” tranquilamente, quando senti alguém tocar meu ombro, era o garoto Potter.

— Olá, senhor. Há alguns anos que não o vejo. Como tem estado? — Perguntou-me ele.

Ainda detesto, um pouco, o Potter, mas não posso negar que ele ajudou-me a livrar-me das acusações do Ministério, então posso dizer que estabelecemos uma relação de cordialidade.

Na verdade, nossa relação está muito acima da cordialidade, Potter ajudou a salvar minha vida, então eu sou grato a ele, mas jamais irei admitir isso, meu orgulho não permite.

— Estou bem, Potter. Mas certamente estaria melhor se Minerva não tivesse me obrigado a comparecer a essa celebração, isto para mim é um flagício, ficar cercado de pessoas é sufocante. — Respondi com meu melhor ar ranzinza.

Potter deu um sorriso e falou:

— Talvez McGonagall tenha um bom motivo para ter convencido o senhor a vir.

— O que quer dizer com isso, Potter? — Perguntei intrigado.

— Por enquanto, nada, Senhor. — Disse ele, logo abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

Eu estava achando muito suspeita a atitude de Potter, eu iria fazer mais perguntas a ele, mas fui interrompido pela aproximação da Senhorita Granger. Ela chegou próximo o suficiente para que eu pudesse sentir seu perfume, um delicioso perfume de rosas, o mesmo inebriante perfume de anos atrás.

— Boa noite, Snape! Não vejo-o há algum tempo, como está? — Perguntou-me ela sorridente.

Respirei profundamente, aspirando o máximo possível do seu delicioso perfume, antes de responder.

— Estou bem, senhorita Granger. Mas estaria melhor longe de todo esse barulho e alvoroço. — Fiz o comentário com um tom irritadiço, mas depois pensei melhor e completei enquanto, discretamente, admirava a beleza da mulher à minha frente:— Mas alguns sacrifícios valem a pena

Eu e Potter trocamos mais algumas palavras antes dele retornar à companhia dos Weasleys.

— Bom, — disse Potter — foi um prazer rever o senhor, mas tenho que voltar para minha mesa. Ginny deve estar me esperando. Hermione, você vem?

— Não agora, primeiro vou tomar um pouco de gim. Mais tarde encontro vocês. — Ela respondeu a Potter.

Potter deu apenas um sorriso e saiu.

Hermione continuou próxima a mim, fez o pedido de sua gim tônica com limão e sentou-se ao meu lado.

Hermione era capaz de me fazer enlouquecer, pela sua simples presença. Aquela mulher era a minha maior tentação. E agora, ela estava sentada ao meu lado, vestida tão lindamente, era algo difícil de suportar, vê-la e não poder tocá-la. Chegava a ser doloroso.

Tentei arrumar uma desculpa que fizesse-a afastar-se.

— A senhorita não vai decepcionar seu acompanhante, ficando aqui no bar sozinha?

Hermione riu da pergunta. Não entendi o motivo, isso provavelmente transpareceu em meu semblante, pois logo ela tratou de explicar.

— Não tenho um acompanhante, resolvi vir a esta celebração sem uma companhia. — Ela disse de maneira descontraída.

Me surpreendi com as palavras de Hermione, como uma mulher tão linda poderia estar desacompanhada em uma celebração tão importante para o mundo bruxo. Mas não posso negar que fiquei alegre com a notícia. Mesmo querendo “fugir” de Hermione, era interessante saber que ela poderia gastar um pouco mais de seu tempo comigo. Eu iria comentar com ela sobre isso, mas ela continuou sua fala.

— Apenas a “entrada triunfal dos heróis de guerra” — ironizou a jovem —, não poderia ser feita separadamente. Então precisei entrar junto com Harry e Rony. O que não é algo ruim, assim dividimos o excesso de atenção que acabamos recebendo em eventos como esse.

Ela sorriu e bebeu um gole de sua bebida.

— Além disso, — continuou ela — não estou sozinha no bar, você está aqui comigo. Ou vai negar-me sua companhia nessa noite festiva, Snape?

As palavras de Hermione me deixaram estupefato, tanto que meu ar sempre tão soturno dissipou-se levemente.

— Jamais negaria minha companhia a senhorita. — Disse um tanto surpreso, eu não esperava ouvir aquelas palavras vindas dela.

Ela sorriu-me outra vez.

Apesar de toda a fama de Hermione Granger, ela preferiu ficar aqui, comigo. Eu não entendia o porquê. Ela mirava-me com uma expressão que eu não fui capaz de decifrar, quando falou-me:

— Então, agora você será meu acompanhante. Não deixarei você escapar de mim. Não até esta noite acabar.

Eu não sabia como reagir, não esperava que isso fosse acontecer, ficar tão próximo de Hermione não era algo que estava em meus planos naquela noite. Na verdade, eu pretendia ir embora o mais depressa possível.

Mas acabei dando-me conta de que esses planos não iriam concretizar-se. Pois ela estava ali e queria que eu permanecesse ao seu lado. Eu poderia ter me negado a continuar ali, se realmente quisesse. Mas acabei permanecendo, em parte por que eu desejava muito a companhia dela e também para descobrir por que ela desejava a minha.

— Senhorita Granger, não entendo porque deseja minha companhia. Posso afirmar seguramente que não sou o acompanhante mais inteligente e nem o mais gentil aqui presente esta noite, existem outras opções mais adequadas.

Ela olhou em meus olhos, sua expressão ainda me intrigava, então ela sorriu e disse do jeito mais espontâneo possível:

— Mas eu escolhi você para ser meu acompanhante.

— Por quê? — Eu precisava de uma resposta mais concreta, eu não conseguia entendê-la. Por que ela desejava a companhia de um homem velho e ranzinza.

Hermione riu francamente.

— Severus Snape como pode ser tão cego? Eu estou aqui, esta noite, apenas por você. — Ela falou isso enquanto colocava vagarosamente sua mão sobre a minha.

Minha expressão deve ter denunciado minha surpresa. Pois logo Hermione tratou explicar melhor sua frase, mas sem soltar minha mão.

— Snape, eu sempre o admirei muito. Sua inteligência sempre me chamou a atenção. E eu queria me aproximar de você, mas você sempre foi tão fechado. Só consegui me aproximar minimamente de você quando estávamos na sede da Ordem, quando trabalhamos juntos. Lembra-se disso?

Eu apenas assenti e ela continuou.

— Foi nesse período em que eu acabei o admirando ainda mais. Sempre notei como você trabalhava com tanto afinco para ajudar a Ordem, mesmo tendo tantas pessoas desconfiando de você. Eu acabei, inevitavelmente, apaixonando-me por você naquela época, mas para mim era apenas algo platônico, pois você além de ser meu professor, era um homem mais velho, certamente não teria interesse em mim.

Hermione respirou fundo, tomou sua gim tônica em um único gole e prossegui:

— Mas meus sentimentos por você foram abalados quando eu soube da morte de Dumbledore. Naquela época eu acreditei que te odiava, eu queria te odiar naquele momento, mas não consegui.

Hermione havia pedido mais um taça de gim e bebia alguns goles enquanto continuava a falar:

— Quando Harry me revelou a verdade, que estava oculta em suas memórias, que você só fez o que Dumbledore havia mandando, o meu coração quase explodiu de alívio e naquele momento eu tive a completa certeza de que eu te amava. Não era mais um paixão adolescente, era amor.

Hermione pediu uma terceira taça de gim e então continuou:

— Mas eu não tive coragem de revelar meus sentimentos para você enquanto estava no Saint Mungus, se recuperando. Eu fiquei adiando, dizia a mim que assim que você tivesse alta eu contaria. Mas, assim que você foi liberado do hospital, você sumiu. E meu coração foi partido por você, mesmo sem você saber. — Ela tomou um grande gole de sua gim tônica, seu rosto estava já bastante corado. — Eu gostaria de ter falado sobre meus sentimentos para você, me arrependo de não ter tido coragem de falar antes.

Assim que ela terminou de falar, virou-se em minha direção e então pode perceber minha expressão de espanto.

— Desculpe-me, Snape, não deveria ter dito nada, ignore tudo que ouviu. Meu coração foi partido, mas a culpa não é sua e também isso já faz muito tempo. Perdoe-me. — Disse ela com o rosto ruborizado, e logo tirando a sua mão que estava sobre a minha. — Acho que já bebi demais.

Eu ainda olhava-a estupefato, não conseguia acreditar que ela disse estar apaixonada por mim, que ela disse me amar. Abandonei a sociedade bruxa exatamente por sentir o mesmo por ela, desapareci para tentar apagar esses sentimentos que deixavam-me ligados à Hermione, já que eu acreditava que nunca seria retribuído. Se eu soubesse da verdade, tudo poderia ter sido tão diferente.

Tive a impressão que logo Hermione sairia do meu lado, ela parecia estar envergonhada. Mas eu não poderia deixá-la ir, não poderia perder outra chance, ainda mais nesse momento, em que ela havia revelado seus sentimentos por mim.

Percebi que Hermione ainda parecia querer dizer-me algo mais, mas aparentemente não conseguia encontrar forma de fazê-lo.

Cheguei à conclusão de que era a minha vez de expressar-me, aproveitar que eu estava vis-à-vis com a mulher que povoava meus pensamentos há alguns anos.

Respirei fundo, então aproximei a minha mão da dela e entrelacei nosso dedos.

Seus olhos brilharam e ela perguntou-me:

— O que isso significa, Severus?

Eu, de minha maneira torta, tentei expor meus sentimentos.

— Significa que quero te fazer companhia hoje... E se permitir, senhorita, por muitos dias mais. Para sempre, se for possível.

Hermione, tinha suas bochechas tão carmins quanto seu vestido e seus olhos tinham uma expressão genuinamente surpresa.

— Severus, tem certeza do que diz? Pois se você confirmar isso agora, eu não deixarei mais que saia da minha vida. — Hermione tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

Mas algo ainda me dizia que Hermione parecia duvidar de minhas palavras. Resolvi então deixar bem claro meus sentimentos por ela.

— Senhorita Granger, eu a amo, amo muito, há muito tempo.

Ela sorriu, seu sorriso iluminou seu belo rosto.

— Me ama? — Quis confirmar Hermione

— Sim. Muito. — Respondi.

— Me promete uma coisa então? — Disse ela enquanto olhava em meus olhos.

— Prometo o que desejar que eu prometa. — Respondi à ela de todo o meu coração.

— Me promete que nunca vai sair do meu lado. — Os olhos dela carregavam um brilho esperançoso.

— Eu prometo. — Disse à ela — Nunca mais me afastarei de você, não enquanto eu viver.

Hermione sorriu e apertou minha mão, que estava junto da sua.

— Eu gostaria muito de beijar-lhe neste momento, Severus. — Disse ela.

Aquela frase me acertou em cheio, eu adorei ouvir aquelas palavras. Posso dizer que até fiquei levemente desnorteado. Respirei fundo, organizei meus pensamentos e então questionei-a:

— Por que não o faz?

Ela surpreendeu-se e perguntou:

— Não se importa que eu o beije em frente a tantas pessoas, Snape? Só não o beijei há poucos instantes pois acreditei que não se sentiria confortável. Sempre foi um homem tão reservado.

Eu, há alguns anos atrás, importava-me muito com o que os demais pensariam sobre mim, eu tinha que manter uma postura inabalável, fria e sarcástica. Mas isso já não fazia a menor diferença, não quando eu tinha Hermione à minha frente.

— Eu, sinceramente, já não me importo mais com o que irão pensar sobre mim. — Respondi.

Hermione tinha um brilho travesso no olhar quando perguntou:

— Então eu posso beijá-lo?

— É claro. — Respondi prontamente.

Hermione ainda estava sentada ao meu lado quando colocou sua mão sobre meu rosto e acariciou-me.

— Severus, há muito tempo quero fazer isso.

O som de meu nome saindo dos lábios dela era como uma poção do amor, era capaz de colocar-me aos seus pés sem esforço algum. Eu respirei fundo e aguardei a próxima ação dela.

Hermione aproximou seu rosto do meu, seus olhos estavam fechados. Logo também fechei os meus. Então senti o toque suave dos lábios dela sobre os meus. Foi leve e breve, mas foi a melhor sensação de minha vida.

O toque dos lábios dela pareceu ter me libertado do peso que sempre carreguei sobre meus ombros, o peso da culpa.

A sensação de ser beijado por Hermione, com certeza, ficaria em minha mente por muito tempo.

Hermione encerrou o beijo calmamente.

— Severus, eu amo você. — Ela falou com seu rosto próximo ao meu.

As palavras dela aqueceram meu coração.

Ela deu um lindo sorriso, seu sorriso foi tão contagiante que me levou a fazer o mesmo.

Há muito tempo eu não sorria, talvez a última vez tivesse sido quando eu ainda era uma criança. Mas sorrir ao lado de Hermione foi uma sensação ótima.

Por muitos anos eu acreditei que rir era uma fraqueza. Mas, nesse instante, com a ajuda de Hermione, eu pude entender que rir é uma sensação catártica.

Me senti, em parte, um novo homem, um homem capaz de externar seus sentimentos. E, pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu aceitei fazer o que meu coração mandava, aproximei meu rosto do rosto de Hermione e a beijei outra vez.

Assim que encerramos o beijo, falei:

— Vou precisar agradecer a Minerva por ter insistido tanto para que eu viesse aqui esta noite. Graças a insistência dela estou aqui com a senhorita.

Hermione riu e disse-me:

— Na verdade, eu que insistiu muito para que Minerva entrasse em contato com o você. Assim que eu descobri que Minerva sabia sua localização, eu pedi a ela que o convencesse a vir hoje, pois eu queria muito vê-lo. Fico muito feliz que ela tenha conseguido persuadir você.

— Então beijar-me estava em seus planos desde o início, senhorita Granger? — Disse Snape com ar debochado

— É claro, Severus. Ou você acha que eu perderia essa oportunidade? — Disse Hermione enquanto aproximava seus lábios dos de Severus novamente.


End file.
